Öl
Dies ist der fünfte Teil der Finding Father Serie - Hier ist der erste Teil falls du diesen noch nicht kennst Ich kam spät in der Nacht an. Ich überlegte bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, um Thomas Reel zu besuchen, ging dann aber dennoch zu seinem Haus. Es stand alleine an einer unbefestigten Straße, etwa zehn Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt. Ich klingelte. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, gerade soweit, dass er mich sehen konnte. Er fragte mich, was ich wolle. Ich sagte, dass ich von Derrick Todd geschickt wurde. Er sagte, dass es gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt wäre. Ich sagte ihm, dass es keine andere Zeit geben würde. Er stimmte mir zu und ließ mich herein. Das erste, was ich in seinem Wohnzimmer wahrnahm, war das geladene Sturmgewehr auf dem Tisch. Er nahm es an sich und legte den Gurt um seine Schulter. Er erzählte mir, dass ich entweder die glücklichste, lebende Person sein müsse oder die unglücklichste. Er forderte mich auf, mich kurz zu fassen. Also tat ich das. Ich fragte ihn, vor was ich Betham rettete, was schlimmer sei als die Halter. “Scheisse”, sagte er. “Du bist wirklich die unglücklichste Person”. Er sah weiter aus den Fenstern, überprüfte die anderen Räume. Ich folgte ihm und fragte wen er erwartete. Er erzählte mir, dass man diese Dinge nicht erwarten konnte, dass sie kommen oder auch nicht - und auf diese Weise wären sie schlimmer als die Halter. Ich fragte ihn, was sie waren. Er musste etwas in meinem Auge gesehen haben, denn er fluchte und setzte sich hin. “Ich gebe dir die Kurzfassung”, sagte er. “Hast du jemals von B-” er wurde von einem lauten Quietschton unterbrochen. Wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel, nur schlimmer, und viel lauter. Es war laut genug, dass ich meine Ohren zuhalten musste, laut genug, dass meine Augen zu tränen anfingen. Er schien nicht so ängstlich zu sein wie ich, aber er hatte auch die Sicherheit seiner Waffe. Die Lichter flackerten ein oder zwei mal. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es durch das ganze gequietsche hören konnte, aber ich hörte einen Tropfen. Er landete in der Mitte des Tisches. Thomas merkte es nicht, aber ich begann genauer hinzusehen. Es war eine Art schwarze Flüssigkeit. Dick und klebrig. Fast zeitgleich sickerte ein weiterer Tropfen auf die gleiche Stelle, noch einer, und noch einer. An dieser Stelle merkte Thomas es und stieß mich weg, genau in dem Moment, in dem ich nach oben blickte. Lange Risse dieser schwarzen Flüssigkeit hatten sich an der Decke geformt, als eine Pfütze der Flüssigkeit heraussickerte. Immer mehr tropfte heraus, bis selbst der Tisch vollständig bedeckt war. Dann streckte sich ein Arm aus der Flüssigkeit über den Tisch aus. Hätte ich schreien können, hätte ich es vermutlich getan. Es griff nach der Ecke des Tisches und begann sich herauszuziehen. Erst den Arm, dann den Oberkörper, den Kopf und den anderen Arm. Das Gewicht der Kreatur ließ den Tisch umkippen, aber das stoppte sie nicht. Sie begann aus dem Tisch zu kriechen bis sie vollständig draußen war und stand dann auf. Sie war vollständig mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit überzogen, hatte aber die Form eines Menschen. Da wo ihr Gesicht hätte sein sollen, waren keine Gesichtszüge, aber es bewegte sich, als würde es seine Umgebung betrachten. Ihr Blick blieb an Thomas hängen, der unter Schock zu stehen schien. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung sprang die Kreatur auf ihn, aber Thomas schoss, bevor das Ding ihn erreichte. Es brauchte mehrere Schüsse in den Brustkorb der Kreatur, um sie zu stoppen. Und nach zehn oder mehr Schüssen lag sie auf dem Boden. Thomas feuerte den Rest seines Magazins auf sie ab, aber sie bewegte sich weiterhin. Dann senkte er seine Schusswaffe, ging zum Kopf der Kreatur und trat ihr in den Nacken. Das Monster zuckte, aber blieb bewegungslos. Es war nun völlig still. Das hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Thomas befahl mir in den Keller zu gehen, wohin er mir einige Sekunden später folgte. Bei den Haltern, gehen wir wenigstens zu ihnen, sage er mehr zu sich selbst, während er die obere Tür zusperrte. Wir brauchten einige Minuten, um wieder atmen zu können. Dann fragte er mich, ob ich es noch immer wissen wolle. Ich lachte, nur um die Spannung zu brechen. Ich bat ihn fortzufahren. Er fragte mich, ob ich jemals von der Bank Theorie gehört hätte. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich schon mal davon gehört hatte. Die Bank Theorie war auf einer Diskussionswebseite für Sucher veröffentlicht worden. Sie verglich unsere Leben mit einer Bank und deklarierte die Objekte als die Gegenstände der Schließfächer. Die Halter waren die Wächter, und wir Sucher die Räuber. Das wiederum warf die Frage auf, wem die Objekte eigentlich gehörten und führte zu vielen Kontroversen. Thomas erzählte mir, dass er es so sehen würde. Dass diese Dinge die ursprünglichen Besitzer waren und sie ihre Objekte zurückhaben wollten. Er erzählte mir auch, dass er gehört hatte, sie würden nur auf Sucher mit Objekten abzielen. Er kicherte und sagte, dass sie -nach all dem was wir wissen, Aliens vom Mars sein könnten. Doch dann verstummte er. Ich fragte ihn, wie er wissen könne, dass die Kreatur heute wegen ihm gekommen war. Er sagte, er wusste nicht wann, aber wusste, dass sie kommen. Ich fragte ihn, woher er das wisse. Er antwortete mir, dass jemand ihn durch eine Email gewarnt hatte. Aber dann hörte ich auf zuzuhören. Ich hätte ihn warnen sollen. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, irgendetwas tun sollen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Alles was ich tun konnte, war dem Tröpfeln einer wie Tinte gefärbten Flüssigkeit zuzusehen, die die Wand hinabrann, an die er sich anlehnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es kein Geräusch, oder falls da eines war, hörte ich es nicht. Er hörte auf zu reden und sah mich an. Er war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, als es passierte. Er schnappte für eine Sekunde nach Luft und wurde dann still. Dann durchbohrte eine Hand, die mit schwarzem Öl überzogen wurde seine Brust. Er sah mich an und wimmerte. Ich fühlte meinen Körper wieder und rannte die Stufen hinaus in das Wohnzimmer. Von der anderen Seite kam plötzlich eine andere Kreatur herein. Sie sah mich von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus an. Ich konnte nur zurückschauen. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass in dem Glascontainer auf dem Kaffeetisch ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe war. Das Ding auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lief darauf zu, genau wie ich. Wir begannen den Tisch zu umkreisen ohne plötzliche Bewegungen zu machen. Aber ich versuchte nicht nach dem Objekt zu greifen. Ich setzte einfach in Richtung des Ausgangs aus dem Haus zurück. Das Ding beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit. Ich machte mich am nächsten Tag auf den Heimweg. Ich hatte keine Hinweise mehr. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, or ob diese Dinge mir folgen würden. Ich dachte mir, es sei besser meine Objekte loszuwerden. Aber ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte Thomas Reed mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Wenn ich zugehört hätte, wer ihm den Hinweis zu der Kreatur gegeben hatte, wüsste ich vielleicht, wo ich hingehen müsse. Oder wenn ich ihn nur gewarnt hätte. Aber das hatte ich nicht. Als ich heimkam, fand ich ein Päckchen in der Post. Ich überprüfte den Namen und las Derrick Todd. Es war das Kartenspiel, das ich ihm dagelassen hatte. Ich dreht die oberste Karte um. Es war der Kreuzkönig. Auf ihr war mit einem schwarzen Marker der Buchstabe “D” geschrieben. Die nächsten Karte zeigte ein “N”. Ich blätterte das Deck durch und breitete die Karten aus: t, h, e, y, a, c, t, u, a, l, l, y, a, r, e, t, r, y, i, n, g, t, o, k, e, e, p, u, s, b, e, t, t, e, r, b, u, t, i, t, s, t, o, o, l, a, t, e, E, n, d. Als ich sie sortiert hatte, konnte ich folgendes lesen: Actually they are trying to keep us better but it’s too late End. Erst war ich verwirrt, warum mir Derrick eine solche Nachricht geschickt hatte anstatt es mir zu sagen. Oder warum sollte er auf die Karten schreiben, die ihm mein Vater hinterlassen hat. Und warum war nur das E großgeschrieben. Aber dann realisierte ich, dass es keine Nachricht von ihm war, sondern von meinem Vater. Immerhin hatte er sie unterschrieben. -S. Vorheriger Teil Nächster Teil (kommt demnächst) Übersicht OriginalKategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:The Holders Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mehrteiler